Dark Intentions
by HyperCookiestarz
Summary: Links son is kidnapped,replaced with an almost exact twin.no one realizes it. While the fake son is being cared for in the castle,the real son is being prepared to kill..his parents.Rated T for future content.WILL UPDATE SOON.
1. Prologue

**Authorsies Note:Plain and simple, No Reads=no reviews=no update=no more story !I do not own the Legend of Zelda,However much I wish to.**

Prologue~~~~~~~~The night was silent, except for the wind whispering through the trees and the footsteps of the guardsmen patrolling Hyrule Castle. A muffled yell, followed by a grunt and a dull thud momentarily disrupts the peace. A figure stealthily sneaks through the darkness. No noise is created by it, except for the swish of a cloak as it trails along the ground. The figure jumps around a corner, grabbing another guard. It claps its hands over the guards mouth and stabs him through the heart. Two thuds this time, as the guard is decapitated. The figure hurries up a staircase, being careful not to drop the bundle in its arms. It looks around the corner carefully, then hurries to a door near the end. The door is opened, then shut quickly. The click of a lock can be heard. The figure peers into its newly entered room.

Two figures are sleeping in a bed, next to a crib. The Figure silently tiptoes over to the crib.A floorboard creaks and it hesitates. The two figures are still sleeping. It continues and makes it to the crib,and rips the blankets off the bundle in its arms, revealing an infant. It puts the now uncovered baby in the crib, taking out the other. The babies are almost identical, except the new one has slightly darker eyes and hair. The figure wraps the stolen infant in the blanket and sneaks back through the castle, killing three more guards as it goes. Just as it rides away from the castle, the sun appears over the horizon. The Figure takes shelter in a nearby inn.

It hears the screams as the inhabitants of the Hyrule Castle discover the dead Guards. No one realizes that the baby in the crib is no longer the baby who was born to Queen Zelda and King Link. No one realizes what had actually happened. They all thought the guards were murdered for the thrill. The five guards left remaining were blamed and imprisoned.


	2. Life

"Tauron, Wake up!" Moira shouted, banging on the young princes door. Tauron sat up, stretching and yawning. "All right, all right, I'm up! Sheesh.."

Moira opened his door, hurrying over to his bed and laying out some clothes. "Get dressed," she snapped, pulling the blankets off of him. "Your parents want to see you. They're in the dining hall. Now hurry, because it seems urgent!"

Tauron sighed. Even on his birthday, its urgent this, urgent that. Always something to do with the kingdom of Hyrule. Never, 'Good morning Tauron, how was your night,' or 'Tauron, come get breakfast!' He sighed, standing up and pulling his shirt off and pulling on the other. He wondered if his parents would even REMEMBER his birthday. The old maid, Impa, had always remembered his birthday. But then she had retired, and Moira had replaced her. Moira was all work and no play, no secret treats brought to him in the night, or stories of his fathers adventures told when he couldn't sleep. He sighed, pulling on the rest of the clothes and checking his hair in the mirror.

Once he was happy with how he looked, Tauron headed down to the dining hall to see his parents sitting together at the long table, their heads close together. As soon as he entered, they looked up, and beckoned him to come over. He sat next to them, yawning.

"Tauron, You turn 13 today. Look happier." Zelda sighed, wondering why her son was always so grumpy.

He sighed, pulling a fake grin. "What's so urgent this time?"

His father looked at him, puzzled "Nothing.. We just wanted to talk to you. You know Moira, thinking everything is an emergency. She needs a vacation..""I need a vacation.." Tauron mumbled, not loud enough to be heard. "So what do you want to TALK to me about?"

His mother looked at him, " Today is your 13th birthday." she started, hesitantly ,obviously worried about her sons grumpiness. "You always stay cooped up in this castle, moping about. Go to town today. Have some fun."

Tauron looked up at his mother, seeing sadly how hard she was trying to make him be happy. He knew his parents loved him and tried to make him happy.. but he just couldn't.. Something was missing in his life. "Alright.." he sighed, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He got up without another word, leaving the dining hall and heading to the castle entrance.

Meanwhile…

In the mountains, not far from the gates of Hyrule, a boy looking like Tauron was awakening. He got up, ducking as a blade came into his line of sight and snatching up his own. He swung it around, flinching at the metallic clang as his blade hit another. This was not what he wanted to wake up to on his birthday…He lowered his blade, glaring at the smirking face of his uncle "Gotcha," His uncle said, putting his own blade back in its sheath. "Go eat breakfast, and meet me outside Paz." Pazzio sighed, sheathing his own blade and getting dressed. He headed to the kitchen, throwing together leftover meatloaf from the night before. He ate it on his way outside, not wanting to make his uncle wait. Immediately a blade swung at him from above as he stepped outside and he threw himself forward, hearing the blade slice the air right next to his ear. Paz pulled his own out whipping around and holding it up. Another clang as the blade hit his own. He jumped backwards, and stood still as his uncle stepped out of the shadows, smiling. He swung his blade up over his head, and Paz immediately retaliated, throwing himself to the side and diving underneath his uncle, sticking his blade up and touching the tip to his uncles chest. "Dead." He said, smirking. His uncle laughed, stepping away and putting his blade back.

"Happy birthday Paz." he grinned, walking away and indicating that Paz should follow.

They walked towards the town, silently. Pazzio lived with his uncle because his father was a bandit in Hyrule. It was too dangerous for him to stay with his father, and his mother had left them when he was still a baby. Pazzio sighed, looking up at the sky and watching a bird fly from a tree nearby. "Why are we going into town, uncle?" He had never been told his uncles name, for it was said to be a forbidden word except in the palace. His uncle glanced at him, then looked away." Your father wants to give you something.. and tell you something" He said simply, walking faster.

**A/N. Crappy job, I know. But I needed to give a little background on what the two characters lives are like. Maybe a little romance in the next chapter, and definitely some actual fighting, not the little stuff I did in i promise to make the next chapter longer.I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**


End file.
